


Secret Santa

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The paladins wake up to discover small gifts have been left for them, but the question is who is the culprit and why?
Relationships: Space Mice (Voltron) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope everyone has a nice holiday this year.

Shiro was not the tidiest man, but he liked to assume he at least did a decent job of being organized. He kept his clothes hung up, kept his files in order and even dusted his room every once in a while.

As such, the morning he woke up to find one of his stray socks sitting on the edge of his bed, Shiro felt very confused.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he glanced around. None of his other clothes were in disarray. As far as he could tell, the few clothes he had on the castle were still neatly tucked away in his closet.

“I must have been more tired than I thought if I missed this,” Shiro muttered as he picked it up, but froze.

Last he recalled, Shiro had dumped his dirty socks and underwear into the laundry chute for it to be washed. It suddenly dawned on him that the stray sock was actually one of his clean socks, but the bigger issue was hearing a subtle click from inside.

Frowning, Shiro gingerly held up the sock and could feel something heavy contained in the big toe of it. Raising an eyebrow, he flipped the sock upside down and dumped the contents.

Five shiny polished pebbles bounced off the bed. Shiro tilted his head as he examined them with his human hand. They were smooth to the touch, like they had been finely polished. Each was a different colour. There was a bright green, a crimson red, a dark purple, a tulip yellow and a sky blue.

Shiro glanced around, expecting to see a note of some kind but saw none.

“Maybe this is one of Lance’s pranks,” he grumbled, knowing that didn’t make sense.

This wasn’t Lance's style. It was too subtle and quiet. More importantly, the boy knew better than to sneak into Shiro’s room while he slept. Lance had learned that lesson the hard way when he had attempted to draw a mustache on Shiro’s face. 

Shiro still felt embarrassed for waking up in a panic and instantly pinning him to the floor. Fortunately, Lance didn't blame Shiro for the incident and sincerely apologized for it while vowing to never try to prank Shiro like that again.

Shiro believed he had meant that oath, so if it wasn’t Lance, then who was the perpetrator?

Shiro put the sock back in his drawer as he pocketed the pebbles. He found himself fingering the smooth surface of them as he heard voices in the kitchen.

“Okay, so we know it wasn’t Lance and you swear this wasn’t you?” Hunk spoke.

“For the eighth time, no,” Pidge snapped. “Besides, I got one too, remember? How does that make sense?”

“Well, you could have given yourself something just to appear innocent,” Lance voiced. “Happens all the time in mystery novels.”

“Since when do you read mystery novels?”

“I read,” Lance shot back hotly, “or..at least watch the movie versions of them.”

“These feel more like gifts than a prank to me,” Allura voiced in concern.

“I concur, princess, but the ‘wrapping’ is rather odd,” Coran voiced.

“Morning,” Shiro greeted as he entered but then froze.

Everyone turned to him with baffled expressions and Shiro noticed a small pile of socks lying on the table. Shiro blinked, rubbed his eyes and instantly made a beeline for what Hunk had insisted on calling the space kettle.

“I need space tea before I deal with this,” Shiro said as he poured himself a cup.

“That was my reaction,” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses. “With that said, Shiro did you-”

“Find a sock at the end of my bed with something inside of it?” Shiro guessed as he took a long sip. “Yup, and I’m guessing the rest of you did too”

“We were just discussing on who the culprit could be,” Allura said as she folded her hands at the table. “I do note that Keith hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Ha, so this has to be Keith’s doing!” Lance declared as he snapped his fingers. “Of course! Who knew there was a prankster mind under that messy head of hair? It’s always the last person you suspect!”

Hunk shook his head. “I doubt it. Doesn’t feel like him.”

Shiro gave a nod. “I agree, Keith was never one to play jokes like this.”

“Which to me just makes him even more suspicious,” Lance declared.

Just then, the doors opened and Keith ventured inside as he held up a sock. His jaw fell open as he saw the socks on the table and pointed.

“Wait, you guys too?” Keith asked as he pointed to his own sock.

"Well, scratch Keith off the suspect list," Coran said as he typed on a tablet. "And considering he was our only other suspect we no longer have any kind of list."

“Hey, he’s still on my list until proven otherwise,” Lance replied.

"Why am I a suspect?" Keith asked as he crossed his arms with a glare.

Shiro patted his shoulder to calm him and gestured for him to sit. "Alright, let’s figure this out logically."

Lance gave a shrug. "Why figure this out at all? I mean it's not that big of a deal is it?"

"Small problems always lead to big ones," Shiro replied. "If there is something hiding in the castle that we don't know about we need to find it."

He really hated the thought that something or someone had snuck into his room while he had his guard down. Shiro wouldn't be at ease until they found out who or what was responsible.

"Yeah, but it's not like they were bad things they left," Pidge said as she wrinkled her nose. "At least the thing in my sock wasn't."

Allura frowned. "What exactly did everyone get? Perhaps comparing our 'gifts' will provide us a clue."

"That's not a bad idea," Hunk voiced although Shiro noticed Keith winced slightly.

"I'll start," Shiro voiced as he tried to give an encouraging smile to Keith. He reached into his pocket and placed the pebbles on the table.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You got rocks?"

“They’re very pretty rocks,” Hunk offered.

Shiro gave a shrug. “Yeah, but I have no idea why someone would give me these.”

Coran frowned as he leaned over the table and picked up the purple pebble. “You know, I had an aunt that used similar pebbles for meditation.”

Shiro blinked as he looked on curiously. “How would you do that?”

“It’s an old Altean practice,” Allura explained. “To put it simply you take the pebbles in your hands and rub your fingers against the smooth surface to relax your nerves and help you meditate.”

“Huh..that actually sounds useful,” Shiro muttered as he took the pebble back from Coran. 

Shiro thought back to the nights when he awoke with his heart pounding from a nightmare. He would try to find ways to ground himself back into the present here and now. Having rocks he could touch might help with that. 

“Okay, so Shiro got calming rocks, and I got this,” Lance said as he reached into his sock and brought out the object.

Keith pointed. “Is that a seashell?”

Lance grinned as he held up the small white shell that seemed to almost sparkle. “Yeah, I used to love collecting shells as a kid. I always had to find one when my family went to the ocean.”

Hunk scoffed. “Used to? Dude, I remember you insisting you had to find the ‘perfect’ shell just last year when we went.”

Lance blushed as he leaned over the table. “Yeah, so? It was my birthday. It had to be just right.”

Hunk still chuckled as he brought out a small pouch. “I got some herbs, at least I think they’re herbs I can use. I still need to scan them to make certain they’re okay to eat and not another batch of Altean pipeweed or something.”

Hunk gently reached inside and displayed some of the small plants. Shiro first thought it was dried clover from the leaves until he recalled clovers were green and not pink.

Shiro grasped his chin as he rotated the pebbles in his hand. “Okay, so far all the gifts seem to be something each of us can use.”

“Or was just plain missing,” Pidge said as she brought out a pair of needle-nose pliers. “I have been looking for this for months!” She gave a blissful sigh as she hugged them to her chest. “Man, I don’t mind using Altean tools but I am so glad to get this back.” She paused and gave an awkward smile to Allura and Coran. “Um..no offense.”

“None taken,” Allura replied with a smile as she reached into her sock. “I...also found something that I had assumed was lost.”

Carefully, she brought out a small ring that held a blue gem at the centre.

“A ring?” Keith asked.

“Yes, it was my mother’s,” Allura said as she clutched it tightly with a sad smile. “It was her favorite and I was certain I had lost it when Sendak first attacked the castle. I couldn’t believe I found it inside the sock.”

Coran gave her a pat on the shoulder as he held up a comb. “And I found one of Alfor’s old hair combs. It was the best kind for straightening it out his beard.” He then began to brush out his mustache. “I’ve been meaning to get myself a new one. Hard to find a comb that will give that right curl.”

“Okay, so that’s everyone,” Shiro said slowly as he looked around the table and then his eyes landed to his right, “except for Keith.”

The boy flinched and sighed. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Aw, come on, dude,” Hunk said encouragingly, “we showed you ours.” He placed his hands together. “Please!”

“It would be easier if you told us so we can figure out what’s going on,” Shiro replied encouragingly and frowned. “Unless what you got was a bit too personal?”

Considering Allura found her late mother’s ring, it was possible Keith received something that he felt was too private to share.

Keith slumped. “No, it’s not like that but it just doesn’t make sense compared to your guys stuff.”

“What do you mean?” Allura asked. 

Keith slumped and grumbled before he dug into his sock. Quietly, he held out his hand and dumped bright red ribbons on the table.

Lance snickered. “Are those ribbons?”

“Yes,” Keith growled as he pointed. “All of you got stuff you can use but what am I supposed to do with these?”

“Make your hair into pigtails?” Lance suggested with a snicker as Allura stared perplexed.

“Ha ha,” Keith said with a glare.

Pidge grasped her chin. “Actually, Lance might be right.”

Keith dropped the glare. “What?”

“Maybe the ribbons are for tying back your hair,” Pidge said with a shrug. “After Allura, you do have the longest hair among us.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth as he stared at the ribbons. “That...never occurred to me.”

“Wait a tic,” Allura said as she rose. “Keith, can I see those please?”

“Sure,” Keith said as he handed them over.

Allura stared in disbelief as she held them up. “I recognize these,” she said aloud. “These used to be mine, but I gave them to the mice.”

Dead silence fell upon the table as Allura continued to study the ribbons.

“You gave them to the mice?” Shiro asked as he felt like they had the last piece of the puzzle.

“Yes, I hardly used them any more so I thought…” She trailed off as she seem to reach the same conclusion. “Wait..all of these ‘gifts’...”

“Are rather small and mouse sized,” Shiro finished as he glanced to the pebbles. “They would also be small enough to sneak into our rooms.”

“Yeah,” Lance said as he glanced around. “Hey, where are the little guys anyway-”

A series of jingles cut him off. The group turned around as the jingling grew louder. Suddenly, the mice appeared in the kitchen.

Chulatt was wearing a tiny red hat as he rode on a sled made out of scrap metal as it was being pulled by Platt, Chuchule and Planchu who each wore a tiny bell around their necks.

The mice halted in front of the ground. Chulatt waved before flipping into the air as the other three formed a perfect pyramid for their smallest member to land on. They then all squeaked and took a bow.

“Oh, well done,” Allura said as she clapped.

“Aw, they’re so cute,” Hunk grinned.

“Is anyone else wondering how and where they got the materials to build a sled?” Lance asked.

Shiro laughed as he kneeled. “Guess that solves the mystery,” he said as he raised an eyebrow, “except for the ‘why’.”

Chulatt jumped to the ground and squeaked. The princess frowned thoughtfully as she folded her hands. 

“You’re trying to be a ‘Sonta’?”

“I think they mean ‘Santa’,” Hunk translated. “It’s an Earth story in which a jolly guy with a red suit delivers gifts with a flying sleigh.”

“How curious,” Coran said with a laugh. “You humans and your odd traditions. On Altea we had sensible children stories like Zorback the eyeless monster who would cause you to go bald if you laid eyes on him.”

Lance raised and lowered a hand. “Nope, I don’t want to know about that one.” He glanced to the mice. “But where did they learn about Santa?”

Keith’s eyes suddenly widened. “Oh,” he muttered and looked to Pidge. “I think this is our doing.”

Pidge glanced up, blinked and then her eyes also widened. “Oh...yeah. Totally forgot about that.”

“Forgot what?” Hunk asked as Chulatt seem to be trying to give a squeaky “Ho Ho!”

“It was a while back,” Keith said as he rubbed his neck, “but basically Pidge and I ended up talking about how both of our dads used to dress up as Santa when we were little.”

“And I recall the mice were very curious about it so I showed them some family Christmas photos from my computer.” 

“I take it ‘Christmas’ is an Earth celebration?” Coran asked.

“Not everyone on Earth but a lot yeah,” Pidge replied as she glanced at the mice. “Although, that was months ago. Why are you doing it now?”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s Christmas or anything,” Keith added.

Shiro frowned as he silently ran numbers through his head and choked. “Uh...actually I think it is Christmas.”

“What?!” Hunk and Lance cried in unison.

Pidge tilted her head, typed into her laptop and froze. “Holy quiznack it is!”

“Hold the cheese!” Lance said as he looked alarmed. “Are you telling me that we have been SO busy with saving the universe that we ALL forgot about Christmas?! That’s not right!”

“You realize Christmas isn’t a big deal to everyone, right?” Keith asked dryly.

“Yes, but I’m willing to bet in your case you’re just a natural Grinch about it,” Lance snapped.

“Alright, calm down,” Shiro jumped in as Keith glared back. “It’s just as well the mice reminded us then.” He gave the mice a smile. “Also we should thank them for giving us these little gifts.”

“Agreed,” Allura said as she hugged her ring, “but I wish we had a present for you all in return.”

“Oh, I've got that covered,” Hunk said as he held out his hand for the mice to climb into. “I am cooking a feast tonight and I’ll be making sure to make your favorites.” He gave a thumbs up. “How do cheese biscuits sound to you?”

Chulatt, Chuchule and Plachu nodded as Platt licked his lips and rubbed his tummy.

“They say that’s perfect,” Allura added with a giggle and then frowned as she looked to her paladins. “I know it’s late notice but is there something we should do for your ‘Christmas’?”

Lance crossed his arms. “I want to, but it's kinda late to get everyone presents. Also I'm pretty sure most of us are still banned from that space mall.”

“Suits me just fine. Finding presents is a pain,” Pidge replied. “Although we should do something, right? It does feel a bit wrong to pretend it’s a regular day.”

Shiro grasped his chin in thought and then gave a sly grin. “I might have an idea.” 

Two hours later, Lance let out a cry as he tossed up the snow up into the air.

“Shiro, this was a great idea,” he cried, dodging as Pidge tossed a snowball at him. “I’ve always wanted a snow day.”

Shiro laughed as he watched Hunk help the mice build some mini snowmice. “Glad you approve.”

Keith didn’t look as certain as he crossed his arms, Shiro noticing he had used one of the mice’s ribbons to tie back his hair. “But what if we get ambushed by the Galra here?”

“I must admit I am worried about that too,” Allura voiced.

“Shouldn’t be an issue,” Coran said as he checked his tablet. “According to my information, the Galra have barely ever come to this plant due to it being so remote, having little resources for them and the days being so short.” He tucked away the tablet as he stepped out into the snow. “We should be safe here and we've got a few hours of sunlight to enjoy ourselves before the sun here sets.”

“See?” Lance said as he gathered up snow in his hands aside Pidge. “It’s all good mullethead. Just relax.”

Neither Keith nor Allura looked convinced before Shiro patted their shoulders. “We won’t stray far from the castle and if there’s even a slight chance of trouble we can leave easily.” He gave them both a smile. “It’s good to step away every now and again. Consider it a present to ourselves.”

Keith and Allura exchanged thoughtful expressions until suddenly they were both whacked in their faces by snowballs. Slowly, the two of them turned their heads to where both Pidge and Lance were cackling like mad hyenas.

“Ha! Told you I’m the sharpshooter,” he declared.

Pidge gave him a high give. “You were right, they were easy marks.”

Shiro laughed as the watched Keith and Allura silently nodded to each other. The pair then wiped away the snow and instantly gathered snow up into their hands.

“THIS MEANS WAR,” they cried as they began to throw snowballs at them.

As the snow fight began, Shiro rubbed the pebbles in his pocket and smiled. This was the perfect present.


End file.
